


Mother Knows Best

by BucketFullOfTears



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And gore, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll give a warning before hand), M/M, None - Freeform, Or don't, Paperhat - Freeform, Plot Driven, She ships it, Unrequited Crush, Wait for it, Working title, and smut (you can skip it, flug's mom, flug's parents are both villains btw, give me title ideas, i'm dead inside, mrs. slys, she will take none of black hat's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketFullOfTears/pseuds/BucketFullOfTears
Summary: Flug's mother comes to visit. Surprise! She's staying a while.The doctor knew his father was a villain, but he never knew how important he was. To his surprise, Black Hat even owes him a favor.





	1. Visitor

The only thing keeping Flug from falling face first on the kitchen counter was the cup of coffee in his hand. He repeatedly tapped his fingers on his mug as he counted the amount of hours he slept in the past week in his head. Three hours and fifteen minutes. Most of that time had come from short naps and the occasional blackout from sleep deprivation. The doctor, hanging on to the final threads of sanity, was sure he would one day end up in a mental hospital. Although he knew Black Hat would never allow that. 

 

Sometimes he felt like a slave, though he had to remind himself that it was his own fault he ended up here in the first place. It was his dream afterall, to work for the most powerful eldritch, but clearly he didn't think it through. Flug had unintentionally made a deal with the devil himself.

 

Demencia on the other hand was probably well rested and contained enough energy in her body to send it vibrating from her body. Flug could feel it from across the kitchen. It made him sick to his stomach. If only she understood how lucky she was. Sometimes he considered the idea of putting her on a giant hamster wheel that would force her to run. He was sure she could power all his inventions and the electricity in the mansion if he connected it to the mansion's power source. 

 

He sighed, the blood in his veins weighing him down, but his mind had always made him felt ungrounded and restless. He supposed it was the hours he spent working instead of sleeping that had finally caught up to him.

 

The lizard girl began to giggle. This caught his attention and he turned around and watched as she beamed, her eyes fixated on the security tablet cam.

 

"What's happening on the cam? Is there another stray cat again?" He cringed. Last week there had been a foolish cat that thought it was clever enough to get past the systems. It was toasted by the laser in seconds and, of course, Flug had to pick up the burnt corpse. He was too tired for that to happen again. Especially with the heat outside.

 

"Haha, nope!" Demencia pointed at the screen. "There's a girl version of you totally getting past all the weapons!"

 

"What?!"

 

"I saaaaid there's a girly you outside—hey!"

 

Flug pryed the tablet monitor from her hands. Under his bag his mouth hung wide open. He had seen the woman that was getting past security in old photographs when she was young, heard the stories of how she fought heroes. He hadn't seen the face under the bag in years, not since he started working for the most villainous creature on Earth and probably even beyond that. If anything, he sent the occasional letter telling her he was ok, that he was well fed and well slept. Even though it wasn't entirely true.

 

It was his mother in her 'evil' mask, a paper bag just like his.

 

He had never seen her wear it, since she retired from being a villain the day he was born. But the old photos Flug's parents showed him stuck in his memories. He was certain that was his mother, he could feel it as he watched her rush towards the front porch of the mansion.

 

He panicked and quickly pressed in the the code to deactivate the systems. He frantically walked in circles—what would he tell her? That he's so overworked that he's already set money aside for his own funeral so she wouldn't worry? That the villain his parents looked up to hated his guts? Why was she even here in the first place?

 

As Flug paced the kitchen impatiently, 5.0.5 walked in, pointing at the door. There was a knock. Then two, then three. 5.0.5 noticed the distraught expression on the doctors face. Demencia hopped off the chair and raced for the door.

 

"I'll get it, i'll get it~!" She chanted as she made her way.

 

"Demencia, wait! Don't!" He charged after her, nearly knocking his forgotten coffee mug in the process, but it was too late.

 

His mother was already inside greeting the lizard girl she had never met.

 

He stood there in shock. He hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. Shivers crept down his spine as he suddenly became self conscious of himself. Did he smell bad? Did he look like a bundle of anxiety like he felt he did?

 

Wait, why was she holding a suitcase?

 

_Oh no._

 

He heard her gasp at the sight of him. "Oooh, my little Fluggsie wuggsie!" She cooed as she reached out to hug Flug. Demencia giggled at the nickname.

 

"M-mom! What on earth are you doing here? I-I wasn't expecting you to visit, you know, _ever_!"

 

"What can I say, I'm a master of the element of surprise! I thought it was high time I came to visit. What better time than the present, am I right? I really wanted to see my little boy following in my footsteps as a great evil inventor!"

 

Demencia squeled. "Wait, wait, so you're Mrs. Slys? Flug never said he had a mom, let alone an evil one," she twirled around on her heels, extending a hand to Mrs. slys and shaking it violently, "I'm Demencia and this ball of fluff is 5.0.5! Flug made it himself~!" She bragged although it only made Flug want to flee the country. He heard Canada was nice this time of year. And there's lots of moose. And maple. He could drown in it.

 

"What a lovely name. And oh my, what a cutie," she pat 5.0.5's arm gently, earning a cute little 'aroo' from the bear, "he looks like the stuffed bear you kept under the matress—"

 

"Mom, don't—"

 

"You know, the little one you won at the fair? You kept it all through highschool and college didn't you? Hmm…what was his name?"

 

"Mom, please—"

 

"Teddy Curtis, like the jock you liked back in high school!" Mrs. Slys beamed and the memory while Demencia and 5.0.5 laughed hysterically.

 

Flug listed every method of suicide off in his head.

 

Suddenly the sound of heels clacking against the cold floor were heard. Even the sound he made when he walked seemed to sharply slice through the laughter. Black Hat slowly approached them, and Flug could tell he wasn't too good in a mood. He must have been working on some paperwork for clients. Suddenly Flug felt his face go pale. Black Hat was sure to kill his mother, and maybe even him just for kicks.

 

"What in the damn hell is all this ruckus about?" The eldritch asked, sneering.

 

Flug opened his mouth to explain but his mother beat him to it. This surprised the doctor.

 

"It's a pleasure to finally have the chance to meet you, Black Hat."

 

Flug quickly noted she didn't refer to him as Mr. Black Hat. She was a goner. And the worst part was he only had enough money for one funeral on the account of his poorly paying job. Maybe they could stick their bodies together in one coffin. He cursed the economy under his breath.

 

"And who, may I ask, are you?" he glanced from the women to Flug and back again. "Oh you are not dragging more paper-bag-wearing, sandwich-fearing idiots into this mansion. Under any circumstances!" He growled.

 

"I'm sorry jefecito I just—" Flug began, but his mother cut in.

 

"Oh, how rude of me. I don't think you realize who I am."

 

"And frankly I don't care who you are. Out. Now."

 

" _Au contraire_. You see my husband is Nefarious Black and I believe you owe him a favor."

 

That caught the eldritch's attention.

 

Flug was confused. Everything felt out of place, suddenly. Why was his mother confronting Black Hat of all people? How could he owe his father a favor, did they know each other? Whenever his father talked about the eldritch he acted as if he had never personally met him. Now here he was only just finding out that his boss somehow owes him a favor.

 

"Impossible. Nefarious isn't married. I haven't even heard from him in years, so what makes you think I'd believe you?"

 

"He is." She raised her hand and removed her leather gloves to show him her black wedding ring, a black jewel in the middle with a holographic color flashing in the light. "You gave him this Eldritch Jewel. And the reason you haven't heard from him is because he retired and cut all his evil ties 25 years ago so we could raise our son together without heroes banging on our door." Mrs. Slys grabbed Flug's arm and pulled him closer.

 

Flug couldn't read the expression on his boss's face. He looked confused, muddled. The doctor looked at Demencia, who looked surprisingly shocked, staring off into space trying to connect points but coming up with no answer. And 5.0.5? He was just as confused as Flug.

 

"What is it that you want?"

 

"For starters, i'd like to stay a while. Just until…my house gets remodeled?" She replied, but it came as more of a question than a request.

 

"Of…course. Flug take her to the guest bedroom. I'll… Be in my office."

 

With that, the demon left.

 

And Demencia blurted out questions like her life depended on it as Flug carried his mother's suit case up the stairs.

 

"YOU'RE NEFARIOUS BLACK'S SON AND YOU NEVER EVEN MENTIONED IT? HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?"

 

"Well you see, dear, when two people love each other _very much—"_

 

"Mom, don't. Your version of the birds and the bees makes everyone want to bathe in bleach." Flug interrupted before Mrs. Slys could even start. He sighed. "I never thought he was as well known as you guys make him seem."

 

"That's because your father and I didn't want you to grow up with that on your shoulders. We wanted to see how far you could make it by yourself. Now look at you! Working for Black Hat. You're such a big boy now aren't you?" Mrs. Slys said fanning herself with her hand to stop herself from crying.

 

Flug bit his lip. How would he tell her his boss thinks he's a failure?

 

"Here's you're room Mrs. Slys~!" Demencia opened the door to the room and Flug dropped the suitcase on the bed. He was half convinced there was a baby elephant hiding in there. He knew she was crazy enough to do it. She tried to steal a penguin egg for his 8th birthday, once.

 

"Thank you, honey. Do you mind if I talk to my Fluggie in private?"

 

"No problem!" Demencia closed the door behind her.

 

Flug noticed his mother's happy charm fault a bit for a second.

 

"Mom…why are you really here? Is…is everything ok?"

 

"No, no. Everything's ok. The house is just getting remodeled and I didn't want to stay at a hotel. So I thought now was the perfect time to check on you." She sat on the bed and motioned her son to join her. And he did.

 

"Oh."

 

"You never called me, you know."

 

"I-I sent letters."

 

"But I missed your voice." 

 

She looked away. Flug was certain she was hiding her tears. He hadn't seen her cry since he was 13. Though he was certain she might have when he wasn't around or when he wasn't looking.

 

"I…I didn't think you'd want me to call."

 

"You're my baby, of course I wanted you to," she held his hand, "sometimes it feels like you try to forget us. You never mentioned us to your co-workers? Is…is it because of your father—"

 

"No, it just never came up. I wasn't trying to forget you, mom. I've just been busy. In fact I should be finishing some things in the lab right now."

 

"Then go! I'd love to see what you've been working on," she said, her voice happier than before.

 

* * *

 

Black Hat sat at his desk, flipping through an assortment of past letters in his filing cabinet. He knew Nefarious Black's letters were kept away somewhere in the mess.

 

And there it was. He pulled out the last letter he had received from Nefarious and read it.

 

**{ _Dear_ _Black_ _Hat,_**

 

**_I've found a girl.}_ **

 

He remembered now. He had stopped reading it years ago, mostly because he couldn't be bothered after the first line. Often times Nefarious would send Black Hat letters he knew he wouldn't read, it was his way of venting.

 

 

 

**_{ I know you'll most likely stop reading now, but I had to tell someone. She's been working for me for 2 years now, I believe. Her name's Lisa. She's the one who's been inventing my latest gadgets. Most of the time she gets on my nerves, but…she's a keeper, I think. Not that you would understand nor care._ **

 

**_I thought she was just another swing at first._ **

 

**_But now she's pregnant._ **

 

**_I suggested we get rid of it. She said she liked the idea of raising an evil mastermind. Now I find myself excited for an heir, someone to follow in our footsteps! Could you ever believe it? Me? A…father? I kill people for the hell of it! Now I have to raise a child?_ **

 

**_Lisa and I agreed we wouldn't stop being villains when the baby is born._ **

 

**_Many of my workers say I'm a fool for keeping the baby, that I'm an idiot for planning on marrying my own scientist, especially on the count of who she used to date. But I am the one who made this mess and I intend to take full responsibility like a man._ **

 

**_It takes guts to do that, Black Hat. That's why I don't feel like a coward._ **

 

**_Sincerely, Nefarious Black.}_ **

 

 

 

It took Black Hat a second for the information to sink in. He wouldn't have called him a close friend, but rather an open book. The eldritch sunk into his chair as he recalled how this man would go on for hours on end when he was with a group of fellow villains or even when he was just seated in the chair placed on the other side of his desk. In every word he said, every word he wrote he would speak his mind, maybe even too much. The demon wasn't even sure if hated it or not. He settled on hating it.

 

But what he did…well what he didn't hate too much was how he always put himself second. Black Hat had seen many evil doers walk into his office seeking for help, only to later think themselves better than him. Which was ridiculous, anyone better than _HIM?_ The demon was disgusted by their ignorance. Nefarious on the other hand was level headed. He was the one who suggested that the demon give his two cents to the weaker villains.

 

_'You'll be like the Godfather,' he had said._

 

_'Who the hell is that.'_

 

_'You know, the mafia don from the movie? They'll call you Don Black Hat. I'll call you Don Black Hat, too,' Nefarious gave a toothy grin._

 

_'Never heard of it.'_

 

_'Then watch it.'_

 

_'No. Now get out of my office you desecho de la vida.'_

 

Black Hat snapped the memory from his mind. 

 

So, he was married. He cleared up that doubt from his head. What he found hard to believe was that Flug, his own scientist, a mess in a lab coat, was the son of an almost-as-powerful-but-not-really-because-you-can't-top-black-hat villain. The eldritch had never seen the face under the bag completely, but he was sure the doctor must've gotten his looks from his mother based on the color of the locks of hair he's seen before under his bag.

 

He decided to do something he'd never thought he'd do. Watch him. He wanted to see how much he took after his father, see the things he might have missed before. No matter how annoying it would be.

 

There was still one pesky question still lingering in his thoughts; if Mrs. Slys was here, where was Nefarious Black?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Slys and Demencia steal some BODIES

"DEMENCIA PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Flug snatched the ray from her hands. She had found it in his lab and had been tossing it in the air like a ball, catching and throwing it repeatedly. "Why were you doing that?!"

 

"I'm bored so I wanted some ice cream. Your ray doesn't even work. Let's burn it."

 

"W-what, no. I'm not done yet. Of course it didn't work." He sat at his lab table and rearranged some wires.

 

Mrs. Slys peeked curiously from behind his shoulder. "What does it do?"

 

"Well, it's supposed to melt heroes into your favorite ice cream flavor. It just needs some finishing touches," he sighed. "I better get this done fast, the boss wanted it by this afternoon—Demencia stop poking me!" He slapped at her hand that had been poking his paper bag.

 

"I see…so who's the test subject?"

 

The ray nearly slipped from his hands in panic. He had forgotten to get one. "God dammit!" He left the ray on the table and started to make a run for the door. "Shi— I FORGOT! HE'LL USE ME IF I DON'T FIND—"

 

"Honey calm down and get back to work," his mother grabbed him by the lab coat and dragged him back, forcing him to sit back down. "How about I take Demencia with me to find one, that way we'll both be out of your hair."

 

"Are you sure you could do that?" Flug asked.

 

"Yeah! We'll get you some fresh meat~!" Demencia said, already tugging on Mrs. Slys arm to hurry up.

 

"We'll be back in an hour, Fluggsie. Don't you crinkle another wrinkle." She patted his bag and followed Demencia who was already out the door.

 

Flug watched them leave. 

* * *

 

Demencia opened the gates to the manor, rushing out. She was electrified by the idea of kidnapping with Mrs. Slys. Her curiosity was chewing at her mind. 

 

"Soooooo, where to? I was thinking we bust some nerds down the block! Ooooh~!"

 

"Actually," Mrs. Slys pulled out a pair of keys, "how about we quick drive out to the gas station."

 

The lizard's spirits withered. "The gas station? What fun is that?! Let's kick some ass! Slap a bitch! KILL SOME NERDS!"

 

Mrs. Slys chuckled. "That all sounds good and well but I have a better idea. Maybe, just maybe, you'll even have some fun. Here, I'll even let you drive." She dangled the keys in Demencia direction. Now this got her attention.

 

"HELL YEAH, I NEVER GET TO DRIVE!" She snatched the keys and looked around. "Which ride's yours? I bet it's that one!" She pointed at a sleek black car across the street. The silver lining of the car sparkled like a gem in the light.

 

"No, it's that one."

 

After looking at where Mrs. Sly's was pointing her jaw dropped. Demencia was horrified at the sight in front of her.

 

It was a minivan.

 

Demencia almost sobbed. 

 

Reluctantly, she got in. She slid the key in and started it up. Flug's mother sat in the passenger seat right next to her. "Why do you own a minivan? Can't you get one of those cool cars with… I dunno, a killer stereo and a lot less…minivan?" She pouted, "I thought Nefarious was a rich guy from what I heard."

 

"Yes, but no one's going to pull over a lady in a minivan."

 

The lizard sighed. She started for the gas station, stepping on the accelerator as soon as they were away from the mansion, making sharp turns that would have sent Mrs. Slys flying if it weren't for the door.

 

Pulling up to the gas station, Mrs. Slys pointed out the window. "Park behind the station."

 

Confused, she did as she was told. 

 

"Ok, so clearly we AREN'T getting gas. Are we gonna kidnap the trash bags laying around?" Demencia asked, sarcastically.

 

"Mmm, not exactly. I thought it'd be a thrill to rob a gas station while we're at it. There's some goodies in the trunk that I think you'll like~"

 

Now the lizard was interested again.

 

Demencia got out, popping the back trunk open. In it she found everything a normal minivan wouldn't have inside. Face paint, smoke bombs, ropes and rags, chloroform, a baseball bat with spikes, guns, a neat arrangement of knives. She giggled as she took as much as she could. In the corner of her eye she caught a small box labeled _'Cherry Bombs',_ it's edges dull from age. She tore the box open, only to find it filled with fake cherries. She picked up a plastic cherry, rolling it in her palms. 

 

"What are these for? To choke 'em to death?"

 

Laughing and shaking her head, Mrs. Slys replied, "no, they're bombs. You pull the stem off and run for the hills with those. What a shame, I never really got the chance to use them…but I guess we could go out with a real _'bang'_ tonight, huh?"

 

Demencia had never been more ready to blow up a gas station in her life than she was in that precise moment.

* * *

 

An hour and fifteen minutes passed since his mother and Demencia had left. Flug was almost certain his ray was up and working, he just needed a test subject. And a napkin. The stress was making him a sweaty pig of a mess.

 

Wondering why his mother really came, he started to clean up the lab. He soaked down the lab tables, counting the years they'd been apart. He remembered his mother crying, his once filled room an empty shadow of what used to be. Torn down posters were tossed in the trash, old toys hidden in the dusty attic where they'd never see the light of day again. College was one thing, he had stayed home the whole time while attending a nearby university. But moving far away, to work for the villain among villains? His mother couldn't cope. 

 

Flug didn't like to think about it often. He felt guilty leaving her alone in that hellhole they called a home. The halls were always empty, the two of them usually too busy to talk to each other most of the week. They spent dinner alone, talking about their accomplishments over a steamy bowl of soup.

 

Five days a week, Mrs. Slys would work at an office isolated from the world by the means of a cubicle. Five days a week, Mrs. Slys would answer angry phone calls. Five days a week, Mrs. Slys would fall dead asleep in a bed much too big for one person.

 

It hadn't always been like this. There had been a time when she didn't work at a shitty corporate job, before Flug was thirteen. Before he was thirteen she was just a mother teaching her only son to be evil. Mrs. Slys was just Mr. Slys' loving wife, and Flug was just a boy who thrived to make them proud.

 

On the weekends they made paper airplanes and mini models because Flug loved planes. And Flug loved planes because his father did too and he loved him with such an adoring passion that he decided he just had to. 

 

They would fly them to see how far they'd go. It was always a heated competition between Flug and his father, to see who could go the farthest. His mother lost every time, and every time she would bake them something because they we're both winners in her book.

 

As a child he liked to think of their house as an airport, and each one of them were just little planes living a happy life.

 

Now the planes were broken and scattered and nothing was ever the same.

 

As the troubled doctor finished cleaning he turned only to find Black Hat standing there in the middle of the room, staring dead straight at him. Flug took a step back and bumped back against the table.

 

"Mr. Black Hat, sir! I…I didn't see you come in!"

 

"Are you crying?"

 

Shit.

 

Flug wiped at a few tears from his goggles. He hadn't even noticed. "No, it was just water from the cleaning rag," he tossed the rag back in place, slowly become aware of himself and his lack of a test subject.

 

Black Hat rolled his eye.

 

"Very well. You finished the invention, correct?"

 

"Of course, I believe you'll find everything in order, jefecito."

 

"Good. Then let's test it."

 

"Ah, well, you see the thing is I…don't have a test subject?" He wasn't sure why it came out as a question, but it did and it was too late. Flug wished he had time to tell his mother where his funeral money was stashed, but it was too late and he was already a dead man.

 

Black Hat sneered, "What do you mean there's no test subject? You have ONE job you–"

 

The lab door smacked open, the smell of smoke pounding into the room.

 

"INCOMPETENT IDIOT!" Black Hat yelled, his voice demonically distorted. He paused, still furious that Flug had forgotten to get a stupid test subject–

 

Oh.

 

Flug stopped mid prayer to look up. And there was Demecia and his mother, black paint streaked across their faces (and paper bag), dragging a hero and his two side kicks, all of them tied. And…was that a gas station attendant? 

 

"Holy shit guys, you won't BELIEVE the hell that went down at the gas station. We held everyone hostage and Mrs. Slys totally beat the crap out of the heroes with a baseball bat and like, fuck it, we stole all the money, junk food, and the hidden sex magazines the gas attendant had stashed and blew that place up in flames." Demencia blurted out while making exaggerated hand gestures, which consisted of flipping both her middle fingers at the very end.

 

Mrs. Slys was holding her hip to support her back.

 

And that's all Flug saw.

 

"Mom, are you ok?" He left Black Hat's side, rushing to his mother. The doctor couldn't help it. She wasn't at the age to be doing crazy stunts anymore.

 

"Of course, FlugBug. If I can get past Black Bat security, I can get past anything in life. Except maybe age." She put an arm on his shoulder to low key support herself. She wouldn't admit it, but she was pretty drained.

 

The three heroes and the gas station attendant were set in four large bowls in the lab. How and why Demencia kept four enormous bowls in her room was a mystery to everyone, but nobody asked. _'For those monthly eating craves'_ is what she yelled from across the lab when she saw Flug's mother gawking.

 

Mrs. Sly's replied with an understanding _'hallelujah'._

 

Black Hat was the first to try it, Cam Bot promptly recording everything. He laughed in an evil manner as the main hero cried as he melted down to a pitch black pile of ice creamy goo. At first, Flug was concerned that his ray malfunctioned. But when the demon taste tested it, he surprisingly didn't kill the doctor and send him to hell.

 

Demencia and 5.0.5. tried it on the other two heroes, Demencia getting a pink and green swirl and diving into the bowl itself, and 5.0.5. getting something bright yellow. 

 

"I can't believe I almost burned that stupid ray," Demencia said, popping her head out of the mount of ice cream, "aren't you gonna try it Flugs?" The lizard looked at the gas station attendant who was currently sobbing her eyes out.

 

There were two reasons why Flug didn't want to do that. The first reason was he knew what flavor he would get, and that Demencia would never let him live it down. The second reason was because he felt too self conscious. Black Hat was staring him down, just standing there. It was weird, even for his boss. It sent shivers down his spine. He'd probably drop the ray with shaking hands and have to rebuild it by the next morning.

 

"Go on Fluggsy, we can't waste this soul after all. We worked too hard for it," Mrs. Slys said.

 

So he did it, the gas station attendant melting and crying to a pasty yellowish white.

 

Demencia was the first to laugh.

 

"WAY TO BE BASIC, FLUG. VANILLA _VIRGIN~"_

 

"IT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD FLAVOR." His face burned in embarrassment, and he lowered his voice. "It's simple and sweet. Leave me alone. Stop taking pictures!" The doctor shooed Cam Bot away. Cam Bot was snapping photos, probably sending them to Demencia.

* * *

Soon after, Black Hat retreated to his office. He spent an hour in there, going over paperwork, frustrated. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Usually, he'd be yelling at the others at this time of day. But now he had things to think about. He learned a bit from his first day of observations.

 

One, that Flug had problems. Emotional ones, anyway. Why he was crying was beyond Black Hat. He didn't buy into the whole 'water-from-the-rag' lie for a second. Though he didn't care enough to probe any further.

 

The second was that Flug liked vanilla ice cream. On a normal day he wouldn't have thought twice about it. Now that he knew that his scientist was Nefarious' son he realised they had a few similarities. Both of them liked vanilla. The only reason Black Hat knew his father liked it too was because whenever he had been invited to Nefarious' mansion, he'd always have a bucket of it on his desk.

 

_'It's simple and sweet,' Nefarious said, a spoonful of vanilla in his mouth. 'It's the basic things in life sometimes. Nothing complex. No tricks. Just vanilla.'_

 

They were both idiots, Black Hat thought.

 

They both liked vanilla. They were both pretty socially awkward, although Nefarious was comfortable and confident around the demon. And they both liked planes, now that he came to think of it. Nefarious Black had once mentioned how he collected aircrafts like bottle caps.

 

With a heavy sigh, he organized the piles of papers in a snap. Black Hat walked down the hall, scanning every corner for someone to yell at. He was vaguely surprised to find Demencia no where near trouble. Normally she'd be wrecking havoc, a pile of green and hot pink mess. Instead he walked into the kitchen only to find 5.0.5. and Demencia trying to solve a rubix cube.

 

The lizard was focused, her hair sticking to her forehead as she twisted and turned the cube. Mrs. Slys was at the stove, cooking. Demencia caught Black Hat staring and broke from her trance. "BLACKIE!"

 

"What a shame. I was beginning to think you finally went mute. It was too good to be true."

 

"Aroo," 5.0.5. grunted, pleading Demencia to continue.

 

"Mrs. Slys said we'll get TWO pieces of pie if we get our shit together and solve this thingy," she waved the cube a little too close to Black Hat's face, making him claw at it, but Demencia managed to move her hand.

 

Black Hat growled and gave her a threatening look, before walking over to see what Flug's mother was making. Surprisingly, it didn't smell half bad.

 

"It's a veggie enchilada skillet," she hummed, "you'll love it."

 

The demon raised a brow. "I don't need to eat your _filthy-"_

 

Mrs. Slys grabbed a fork and stuffed some into his mouth.

 

Ready to blow from rage, Black Hat paused. It didn't taste bad, it was better than the ramen noodles the other idiots ate most of the time. It was warm and full of flavors he didn't even know existed and he hated that he—the greatest villain who never died and never would —could find himself wanting more. He wasn't about to admit it, either.

 

"I've had better," he said, making a disgusted face yet mostly repulsed with himself.

 

"No you haven't. Your ego's just too big to let you  admit you like it, honey," she beamed, "that's why you don't call Fluggsie pet names too, am I right?

 

He gave her an angry, questioning look.

 

"Oh, I heard you in the lab. When I worked for my husband it was the same situation, calling me an idiot, a fool, incompetent. And I'd reply with a _'yes, sir', 'oh, no, sir', 'of course **jefecito'."**_ She hummed knowingly.

 

"It's not what you fucking think-" he snapped silently so the others wouldn’t hear then paused, he didn't expect her to ever assume he had any sort of relationship with Flug. It made him fluster with rage and he looked everywhere for something to say, but instead ended up with a pile of plates in his hands, plates Mrs. Slys gave him.

 

"Why don't you pass those around while your flabbergasted, make yourself useful."

 

Steaming with hot rage he did it anyway. He was fed up, how dare she talk to _HIM_ like that?

 

When Flug finally decided to walk into the kitchen, his mother was already serving everyone. The doctor had the blueprints for the next invention Black Hat had asked of him in his hands, his leg's guiding him straight to his shrine—the coffee machine. A tug on his lab coat stopped him.

 

"Not so fast, babe." His mother forced him to sit, a plate of food right in front of him. Across the table Demencia was scarffing the food down like her life depended on it. Next to her, 5.0.5. was drinking his usual dinner time milk, but this time in a baby bottle with tiny little planes on it, a smaller plate of food in front of him. Black Hat was on his left, in the middle. This caught him off guard, he didn't expect to find him eating like a decent person, although he looked angry about something unbeknownst to Flug. He'd never eaten like this in front of everyone and he'd never actually sat next to his boss like this before, in such a casual setting. It made him anxious, a paralyzing blush working its way from under his bag.

 

"You didn't have to do this, mom."

 

"Yes I did. You looked anorexic, that was all I needed to see. Plus it's nice to cook for someone other than my self~"

 

After everyone finished, Demencia and 5.0.5. Each got two slices of pie.

 

 _'At least you two tried',_ Mrs. Slys said as she took the unfinished rubix cube and swapped it for a plate of dessert.

 

Flug cleaned the dishes, which was weird because it had been forever since he had done such a thing. And his mother kept nagging at him, always saying he had missed a spot. Black Hat snuck away without a word.

 

Once Demencia and 5.0.5. were in bed, Flug led his mother back to her room.

 

"I never would have guessed I'd blow up a gas station today. It just came to me, like a vision of possible greatness."

 

"Mom, about that. I don't think it's safe for you to be doing these kind of things."

 

Mrs. Slys was quick to change the subject. "Oh, really? And I assume you've been very safe, using a condom every night? Just because you get it on with your boss doesn't mean—"

 

"MOM! NO. NOT A THING. NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL BE," he lowered his voice, as he became aware of himself, "what on earth made you think that me and him were…that."

 

"I just assumed you two had a relationship. It reminded me so much of your father and I."

 

"Well, it's not like that. At all. I think he hates me." Flug tugged the end of his bag lower.

 

"Oh, honey, no. If he hated you, you wouldn't have this job right now. I know for a fact that there is a long line of scientists just like you who want this job. But you're the only one who gets it. You're really something, I bet. Plus, I think it's safe to assume you like him more than just a boss, right?"

 

Flug wanted to disappear. "What, no, I just," he sighed, giving up. He knew his mother would catch on to his unrequited love eventually anyway. Might as well come out with it.

 

She patted his back. "Aw, FlugFries. It'll work out, trust me. Anyways, it's late. You should get some rest."

 

"I have to work. I need to get started on this Invention."

 

"No you don't. You need sleep. Now hurry up, every minute counts. If Black Hat gets mad, I'll deal with him. I promise."

 

Flug sighed and nodded. He started walking towards the door, until he paused and turned around.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Tomorrow you need to tell me about that favor. And everything you never told me. About you and...dad."

 

"That's a lot for one day, FlugBug. But that's fine."

 

The doctor closed the door.

 

Maybe tomorrow he'd be less confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's a longer chapter though. I had major writers block, even though I already have the whole story planned out.
> 
> Y'all are allowed to pester me to finish, I want this to be the first multi chapter fanfic I ACTUALLY finish instead of abandoning. I might do some other stuff too. I have too many ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death/murder.

When Flug lazily checked the clock by his bed stand he jolted from his bed, so horrified he nearly fell. He slept past his alarm and by this time of day Black Hat would have noticed he was slacking off. Head light, the anxious doctor could still taste the sleep on his tongue. Faintly, he could hear an argument just past his door. He put his gloves and lab coat on, scurrying to the door to peek his head out of his bedroom, the sleeve of his coat wiping his goggles as if it would clear the drowsy feeling in his brain.

 

"You're in trouble~" Demencia hummed from the wall across his door. The lizard wiggled her eyebrows as she pointed at Black Hat and Mrs. Slys arguing just down the hall.

 

Well, it was mostly just Black Hat complaining about how she was causing Flug to be less productive.

 

Flug grabbed Demencia's arm in a panic, shaking her violently, "why didn't you stop them?! She's a goner, she's going to DIE AND—"

 

Demencia pulled away, dizzy. "Calm down, I think she's winning."

 

Flug didn't think so, because just then Black Hat lashed out a pair of inky black tentacles and threatened to 'choke her so hard that every bone in her body would be reduced to a pile of dust'. His mother merely adjusted the glasses on her bag.

 

"If you think those are going to frighten me," she slapped one of them away, annoyed, "you're very wrong. Rest assured that nothing in my life will ever scare me more than the day I realized my only son had a fetish for them, so put those away and listen to me like an adult. For hell's sake you're a grown man, stop acting like a toddler having a tantrum."

 

Demencia bursted out laughing at Flug, who's face had turned a shade so red that anyone could see it on his bag. The lizard had to lay in the fetal position on the floor to stop laughing.

 

Black Hat's jaw dropped. How dare she call him a TODDLER? Nevertheless, he put them away and recollected himself. "As long as you stay here under MY roof I demand you RESPECT me—"

 

"Then make yourself respectable, at the very least. If you snarl like a dog all the time," she jabbed a finger dramatically to his chest, "you'll only ever be treated like one." 

 

Flug was horrified. He had never seen anyone actually argue back with his boss, let alone stay calm while doing it. She was so confident it scared him. He had never bothered to notice what a flirt his mother was with death until that moment.

 

The doctor half expected Black Hat to snap again, but instead he took a deep breath and apologized.

 

"Yes. Of course, please…pardon my rude behavior. But please try to understand that I need my scientist to work."

 

"Oh, then 'please try to understand' that your scientist needs more time to sleep. As soon as Demencia told me you had him sleeping less than five hours I was on my way to your office to call you out. And by Hell's fate, I managed to get here before you did something absolutely ludicrous. Just because you're 'oh so powerful' doesn't mean your employees are. They need rest or they'll burn out and make more mistakes. That's not productive, Black Hat. That's destructive."

 

"Very well, Mrs. Slys. I'll make sure to put a sleep schedule in place. Would that make you happy?" The demon said coldy, in a voice laced with annoyance.

 

"It's not for me. It's for the good of your company and your employees, so treat it as such. Not as something to shut old lady Slys up. Now if you excuse me I think we all have better things to do than helplessly argue." She turned away, leading Demencia and Flug back to the lab.

 

As soon as they were illuminated by the fluorescent lights, Demencia started hopping all over the lab.

 

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE?! EVEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER TOWARDS THE END."

 

"W-why, how, mom how are you still alive?" 

 

"I surprise myself sometimes," she replied, taking a seat. "You better hope your next invention is a hit, though. That'll really show him."

 

Demencia nodded in a rare earnest agreement, "yeah, knock his top hat off!"

 

The scientist adjusted his goggles, a heavy sigh escaping his thin body. This was getting too out of hand, he thought. He felt unprofessional in the situation he found himself in and to top it all off he knew he would never hear the end of it once his Eldritch boss got his claws on him. He wanted to bury himself in a pile of blueprints until this blew over, but he knew it was no use. 

 

"I already have plans laid out. I just…need to be alone. For a bit." He tugged the end of his bag, giving his mother a certain look.

 

"Say no more—we were never here." Mrs. Slys said. The two walked out, giggling at something Demencia told her between whispers, leaving Flug to his own devices.

 

Alone in the lab, Flug was now fully aware of the lack of tiredness in his body; he couldn't feel the weak vibrations of his legs, threatening to give in. It scared him for a moment, a cold, shocking chill jolting through his spinal cord and down to his toes—every tiny hair on his arms standing straighter than his posture. 

 

The last time he felt this way was on the first day of the job. He was young and new, fearless, even. He had dreams, he had envisioned himself standing here in this very lab countless times before. A great evil scientist, the right hand man of the Demon of Villainy. But somehow he didn't add up to that position. Now he was just a sleep deprived man, not anyone you would really point out in a crowd. 

 

Yet in his veins he felt the adrenaline he hadn't touched in years course through his body like lightning bolts, thundering down and giving him new found energy to try again. His hands worked fast, he looked through every blueprint, fingers moving from one to the other until he found it. His first pitch to Black Hat. It had backfired on his first day on the job, but he was determined to do it again. He couldn't explain why he needed to do this.

 

He settled for the first thing that popped in his brain; prove he was capable— to Black Hat and to his mother. He was fed up with the sudden leaning on his maternal end.

* * *

 

Mrs. Slys never had a friend. Or at least, not someone like Demencia. A dutiful mother, Lisa Slys only ever spent time with her small family, and most recently with herself. It was like finally having the daughter she could never have. She loved her son but even Mrs. Slys had to admit another daughter would have been nice.

 

The two women were on top of Demencia's bed, obscure magazines covering the floor beneath them. Mrs. Slys was sure she saw a 'Kinky Lizard' magazine somewhere. Together, the two sorted through the money they had stolen the day prior.

 

"I haven't seen this much money in my room in a LONG time," Demencia said.

 

"I don't think you ever have," Mrs. Slys countered as she counted the last dollars.

 

"So…what do we do with this fat load of cha-ching?! I was thinking of rolling around in the mud of you catch my drift," the lizard wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

 

Mrs. Slys raised an eyebrow. "You mean the spa? Eh, I've never even been to one," she shivered, "I've always been so busy now that I think about it."

 

"Well I meant betting money at a pig race but HEY, you gotta treat yourself today so I'll drag you there and then we'll burn the place down."

 

"…Treat myself?"

 

"Yeah, like, I dye my hair to treat myself! How to you wanna treat yourself? We could dye your hair too—"

 

"No! No, I'm, ah, too old to dye my, uh, hair. Ah, I know. How about we go to the mall, hit the food court?"

 

Demencia pondered. Then her eyes lit up with a dangerous kind of excitement.

 

"Yeah. Yeah! There's this store called Hot Trash you'll love it!" 

 

Demencia went on and on about every store she wanted to go to, and how she wanted to throw money in the air and pretend she was rich. This time, Demencia took the passenger seat in Mrs. Slys car.

 

As they drove Demencia began to nose around the glove compartment in front of her seat, flickering through the loads of paper for anything interesting.

 

"Hey, Flug never told me he had a sister!" She held up a photo of a young blonde in a lab coat, caught off guard. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses had white tape holding the frame together from breaking.

 

"Oh, no, dear. That's me."

 

Demencia gasped, pulling out hand fulls of photographs, long blonde hair delicately decorating each with a golden glow. There was one that stood out among the others, one where Mrs. Slys stood with a long dress, black and elegant. There was man beside her with slick black hair and a tuxedo. Dead flowers and skulls surrounded them, and they both look so happy.

 

"That was our wedding day."

 

Demencia squealed. "You're so beautiful! And that's —woah. You guys conceived Flug—"

 

"—Yes—"

 

"—TOGETHER." Demencia sat there, dumbfounded.

 

"Yes, well, it takes two."

 

"Why do you keep these here? You should hang them up!" Demencia said cheerfully, as she admired the nostalgic photographs.

 

Mrs. Slys smiled. "Yeah. Maybe I should."

* * *

 

Flug finished his invention in record time. He even had time to spare.

 

It was simple, really. It was a gun that could produce a small bullet of ice with poison that when shot directly at the heart, would cause the victim to die instantly. And the atopsy would have no trace of what caused it. His first gun had shot a mere ice cube that landed on Black Hat's foot. It hadn't ended well for the scientist.

 

As Flug started to clean up his lab table, he heard a certain clack of footsteps.

 

"Doctor."

 

It wasn't a question, but Flug knew that he had to answer it as such. He turned to find Black Hat standing in front of him.

 

"Oh, sir. I just finished my latest invention. D…did you need something, Jefecito?"

 

Snarling, he raised a brow. "You mean to tell me you finished in a day?

 

Flug gulped. "Y…yes! I remade the first invention I made for you.

 

"May I remind you it was an utter failure and waste of time?"

 

"No, no. I'm certain it works now."

 

"Is that so? Then how about a test run, hm?" 

 

Black Hat snapped his fingers, a man appearing in the middle of the room, his arms and legs tied. Flug was surprised. He didn't know he could do that.

 

"Kill him, Flug. That's an order." The eldritch hung over Flug. Taunting him. Daring him.

 

Palms sweaty, Flug reached reluctantly for the gun. If he failed he was sure to be dead meat. He aimed the gun at the man. The scientist had killed before, but he could still feel the adrenaline in his veins and the metal taste of blood in his mouth. The victim struggled as he tried to break free, to no avail. When the victim stopped struggling, he stared at Flug. The scientist could see the cold sweat on his forehead, could see in his eyes as he prayed to God for mercy.

 

But Flug wasn't God and he wouldn't show mercy.

 

When Flug pulled the trigger there was a cold, sharp silence. The man slumped to the floor, his body a pile of dead skin and bone. Lifeless.

 

Flug almost forgot how much he loved this feeling, the feeling of power. The scientist's breath hitched as he felt Black Hat lean close from behind him.

 

"Very well, Flug. I expect this to sell, so I want 300 by the end of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Flug felt his hair stand on edge, completely smitten by his boss. "Of course, Jefazo!" He was relieved that his bag hid his foolish blush and his goofy grin.

 

Without another word, the eldritch left Flug in his lab, heels clicking after each stride.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter in half, I'll post the next chapter soon. (I've been super busy with school and college applications, don't kill me plz)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I posted a sketch on my amino a while back of Mrs. Slys;
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/sa8w4y


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super late but I got over my writers block after accidentally deleting this ;w;

Mrs. Slys wasn't sure what to make of the situation as she walked into the most expensive shop with Demencia. Everyone gave the two an odd look; a grown woman in a paper bag accompanied by a girl that looked like she had just stepped out of a trash can from Hot Topic and was probably under the influence of drugs probably wasn't what they expected to walk in.

 

They stole small things at first, like over-priced lip wax and mascara. Mrs. Slys was impressed that Demencia could fit so much into her lizard hoodie. As they ran out the door, security following, Demencia set fire and threw an unorganized wad of cash at the man l

 

Giggling, they hid amongst the crowd of people at the food court.

 

"Did you see his face? I think he choked on a dollar while his toupée caught on fire," Demencia recalled, taking a bite from her hamburger.

 

"He can't complain though, we fled in style. This'll be the story he tells his grandkids. If he’s still alive that is," Mrs. Slys tapped her fingers on the table and laughed. She tore off bits and pieces from her chicken sandwich and snuck them under her bag.

 

"Why don't you take the bag off? It would probably be easier and less…awkward?" The lizard tilted her head as she watched the older woman struggle.

 

Mrs. Slys shook her head. "No, ah, it's not that hard."

 

Below the table, she pushed the fallen parts of her sandwich away with her foot.

 

 

 

 

After they opened the door to the mansion, Demencia ran to her room to stash their stolen items. Mrs. Slys wondered to the living room where 5.0.5. sat on the floor, drawing a picture. The older woman was amazed by how this giant bear could draw on such small paper. She wondered if Flug felt like Victor Frankenstein when he created 5.0.5. or if he felt the same way she did when she first cradled Flug in her arms after he was born.

 

The bear glanced up at her, smiling happily. He left his crayons behind and motioned Mrs. Slys over. She got on her knees to see his work.

 

It was a family portrait of everyone. There was him and Demencia, and Flug and Black Hat labeled as mom and dad. She squealed so loud she was sure everyone in the mansion could hear it but she couldn't contain herself. 

 

5.0.5. had even drawn her right next to all of them and labeled her 'the best grandma'.

 

"Aww, Fives that is so sweet. Well, you're the best grandson I could have ever asked for. And oh my, I never thought Black Hat could possibly be my son-in-law. What a time to be alive, huh?"

 

The bear purred in agreement and handed the paper to her, which she happily accepted. 

 

She lead him to the kitchen where they hung it up on the fridge, next to an assortment of other papers Flug had probably left to work on later but had never gotten around to. 

 

“There, now everyone can admire your work,” the older woman hummed in contentment. She eyed the rest of the paperwork hanging on the fridge and began to take them off, one by one, setting them on the counter. “Here, how about you put these in a box for Flug while I go get something in my car real quick?”

 

The bear nodded and while she left he stored them in one of the boxes they used to send orders. When Mrs. Slys returned 5.0.5. looked at her curiously, as she was holding an assortment of photos and a camera. She went through the photographs with him and explained how she would to take more with him. 5.0.5. loved the idea, quickly hanging some of the ones she already had on the fridge.

 

Demencia squealed when she entered the kitchen, “taking my advice, huh? Oooh this one is pretty~” She pointed to a photo of Mrs. Slys in a red dress. She was pregnant, a small bump just barely showing. “You should take that bag off, your hair looks so soft in all of these. Does Flug even look like you? He’s not in any of these.”

 

“Hm, I’m holding back on putting any of his photos out. If he hasn’t shown you already he probably has his motives, he was always made fun of about his face–“

 

“So he’s ugly?”

 

“What? No, what makes you think that?”

 

“Well,” Demencia sat on on the counter, holding her hands up, “usually you hide your face when your ugly sooo...”

 

Mrs. Slys twitched. “Well when you go to an all villains school they don’t take kindly to people who look like us,” she waved a hand mid air, “I started wearing this bag because everywhere I looked for work was just one rejection after another. No one wants a blonde with blue eyes; they told me I looked too nice. That I looked like a hero. Even my parents hated me.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Demencia couldn’t relate. “Pfff that’s stupid,” she opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, biting the side of the can and puncturing a hole with one of her fangs to suck on.

 

“Exactly. But on another note, I was telling Fives here that we should take some new photos to hang up,” she raised the camera and took a picture of Demencia as she crushed the can in her hands.

 

An hour passed as the 3 of them went around the mansion taking ridiculous photos together. Demencia took the opportunity to wear a black cowgirl outfit and rode 5.0.5. Like a horse, tugging his flower to get him to move while he whined. Mrs. Slys laughed and followed after them, chasing them down hall after hall until they made their way to the lab.

 

“ARRIBA LOSERS!” Demencia screamed as she busted through the door on top of 5.0.5., startling Flug who had been making rays left and right.

 

“Wha–DEMENCIA STOP RIGHT THERE BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING I SWEAR—“

 

Demencia giggled as she slid off 5.0.5. “Or what, nerd? Oooh I’m so scared don’t hurt me Flug~” she poked his bag dramatically and trembled.

 

He slapped her hand away and they began fighting like they always did, pushing and shoving each other until Flug tripped only to land on his back. The lizard took the opportunity to sit on his stomach, letting her self fall, her weight hurting the scientist.

 

“DEMENCIA! Get off of me!”

 

He heard the sound of a camera flash. He glanced and it was his mother with an instant camera. He sighed.

 

“Nope. Not until you say I’m a better villain.”

 

“Never. I’d sooner choke on Tetradotoxin, heathen.” He glared at her. Before she could reply he quickly pushed her off, sending her flying only to land on her face. Slowly he picked himself back up. “You’re the reason I’m going to be an old man before I’m 30.”

 

Demencia peeled herself off the floor and jumped to her feet. “You were born like that, dweeb,” she said.

 

Mrs. Slys chuckled as Flug and Demencia argued bitterly back and forth, “do you two always fight this much? It’s almost like you two are siblings.”

 

Flug and Demencia eyed each other up and down processing everything wrong with the other until both of them came to the conclusion that the other was too disgusting to be related to. They crossed their arms, faced the opposite direction, and made a repulsed face.

 

It took an hour to convince Flug to join them in a group photo. He tried to continue his work but his mother and Fives were persistent. When he had finally given in he dropped his tools on the table and muttered ‘but make it quick’. Demencia, 5.0.5 and Mrs. Slys retreated to the kitchen, hanging up all the pictures they had taken.

 

Mrs. Slys followed 5.0.5. to his room, promising to read him a bedtime story before he dozed off. The bears room was the crashed plane on the side of the house, taking the older woman by surprise at first.

 

She read 5.0.5. a story out of one of the books she had found in his room and left as soon as he was sound asleep.

 

It was dark as she made her way down the hall, the floor making eerie sounds with every step she took. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and gasped. When she turned she could just barely make out Black Hat in the dark. “You scared the sins out of me,” the woman sighed, “what do you need?”

 

“I have an important gathering tomorrow and I’m taking Flug with me. Every time I leave these idiots alone they destroy the whole mansion, but I trust you’ll tie them–ahem, watch over them.”

 

“Oh, of course,” she replied, “but when will you two be back?”

 

“We leave by sunrise and won’t return until the day after. If I find a single scratch on these walls I swear–“

 

Mrs. Slys nodded. “I’ll keep them busy. Just don’t have too much fun.”

 

As soon as the woman left Black Hat started to look for Flug. A group of fellow villains had made last minute plans and the eldritch decided it was a perfect chance to have Flug demonstrate his device. He just hoped it wouldn’t end like all the past times he had gone. The scientist had a history of his machines breaking down mid-presentation and spilling wine on other villains.

 

He found the anxiety ridden man finishing up the work for the day.

 

“Oh, sir! I was just cleaning up.”

 

The demon rolled his eye. “I just came to inform you I have a gathering tomorrow and you will be accompanying me for the occasion. We leave by sunrise. Wear something suitable for the day, a suit will do. I don’t want you to look as ridiculous as you do now.” He pointed to his shirt that was covered in what looked like a chemical substance.

 

“Of course, jefecito.”

 

With that, the demon disappeared and Flug sighed. He hated going to any kind of gathering, especially when he had to dress up.


End file.
